Always
by Lucy0412
Summary: They were not ready to say goodbye... Their life just started, but it was already time to face death for one of them... Story of a tragedy that nether of them were ready to face from different point of views. This is kinda like JYJ - In Heaven video plot, because I thought of it after watching the video again. KyoXMisao Two-shot Please review.
1. Kyo's point of view

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Bird

**Always**

**_Kyo's point of view_**

This morning was just as cold as that morning was. The morning that he'll regret all his life. It wasn't even her fault. But why did he said that to her he doesn't know. After all Misao is no stranger to him. If he had explained everything she wouldn't have gotten mad. It all went down pretty badly and he would love to say sorry, but… But his foolish ego didn't let him. He believed that she was the one who should come and apologize. And now it was too late…

Kyou always knew that she was surrounded by boys in her class and after she said to one of her friends that she has broken up with him guys would confess their undying love to her almost every week and it killed him inside. It killed him inside because he loved her, because he didn't mean it when he said it to her. He just had a lot of problems on his hands and accidentally said it…

And now it was too late she already had a new boyfriend and no matter how hard he wanted to say that he didn't mean what he said and that he loves her, his foolish pride got the best of him.

_Flashback_

_"Kyou you look troubled, you know you can tell me everything…" Misao said calmly while Kyou was in no mood to talk. So all he did was forced a fake smile_

_"It's okay…This matter is something that you don't need to concern yourself with." He said trying to sound composed._

_"Is that so…Would you like some tea?" she asked still worried about him_

_"No it's okay I'm not thirsty" this time Kyou sounded strange even to himself. It was already starting to annoy him. Misao was always around and when he would have a lot of problems he even wasn't able to voice it in his own house because he was to concerned that she will hear and start worrying about him_

_"Kyo are you really alright? If anything is troubling you I'll gladly listen…" Misao couldn't finish the sentence before Kyou snapped_

_"The thing that is troubling me is you! Could you leave me alone! You're always here and it's irritating!" Kyou yelled at her. A single tear escaped her eyes as she stood up _

_" I understand…I'm leaving…" Misao said calmly as she wiped of the stray tear off her face. Just then he understood what he said_

_"Wait Misao…" when he said it, it was already too late, Misao was already out of his sight…_

_End of flashback_

Everyone noticed that something was wrong with him, but they never dared to ask him. They knew that if they would ask him what happened with Misao and why did they break up over it Kyo would snap.

He was grateful that they didn't ask it… It would be so hard to explain that it was his fault that she left, that he was the one that hurt her… Even thinking about it was painful and he thought about it every day he saw her sitting in math class that he teaches. He would think about it when he saw her and her boyfriend walking together, laughing together. He would think that not to long ago he was the one who made her laugh, smile that warm smile that he adored so much… And now there was someone else in his place… Some other guy… _a human_. A human just like her… But wasn't it supposed to be that way? A human girl falls in love with a human boy. But she was _his Misao. _She wasn't supposed to fall in with any other than him. That's what he believed and still… and still he let her go, to find another.

Now all of his days went by like that… Thinking about her and then seeing her with other man hugging her… Thinking that he should be there instead of that guy that she was now with…

It was already time for him to go to work as he saw the thing that he never wanted to see.

That guy…that guy, Misao's new boyfriend was standing next to her under blooming cherry blossom tree kissing her… The scene was like a perfect picture from a photo book and she looked, surprised… but happy…

He felt himself falling in even deeper depression that he was 'till now. And that was practically impossible.

The guy whispered something to her that made her blush and left. He watched as his beloved said goodbye to her lover and started heading for school. And then Kyo suddenly grabbed her and pulled Misao into a tight hug. She tried escaping, but it didn't do any good just made her tiered.

"I'm sorry…"was what Kyo whispered to her ear "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say anything like that… It was very stressful month and I didn't want you to worry so I tried to suppers it and… I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you…" Misao replied "In fact I never really was in love with that guy… It was just a little way to get revenge on you… I really was hurt when you said those words and thought it was really for real this time around, but…" Kyo could hear a smile in her voice. It was wonderful sound. Then he kissed her passionately.

"So I think I'm a better kisser than that guy you just were with" he said mocking her. She looked out of breath just as he felt inside, but didn't let it show on his face.

"Yeah" she giggled "You're better at kissing than him"

* * *

It was their first date after they made up. Kyo was impatiently waiting for Misao who was 20 minutes late. _'When she comes she'll get it from me…' _Kyo thought irritated.

"Misao just where are you?" he thought tho himself. _'I better call her and ask her where she is. I'm getting quite worried about her…'_ And just as he began phoning her he saw Misao's figure appear across the street. She looked so beautiful, just like a goddess who descended from the heavens.

When Misao was in the middle of the street her phone ringed. Kyo absolutely forgot he was phoning her. And then she stopped to look for her phone and a car came raising towards her. Kyo saw that shocked Misao dropped her cellphone and couldn't move an inch. He himself was petrified from horror of what's about to happen. And suddenly the first car managed to doge her, but the one witch was behind the first one hit her. Kyo felt his heart sank somewhere where he couldn't reach. It was her scream that brought him back to reality. He could not bare to look at her mangled body. All he could think about was how much he wants revenge on the one who did this to her.


	2. Misao's point of view

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Bird

**_Always_**

**_Misao's point of view_**

This morning reminded her of the morning few weeks ago when she and Kyo got into an argument and he said stuff that hurt her to the point that she thought she didn't want to see him ever again. It still hurt thinking about it, but Misao knew that Kyo was just under a lot of stress.

_Flashback_

_Misao was going home from school. She was quite hurt and angry because of what happened this morning. Kyo said all those things to her that she thought she'll never hear from him. Misao could no longer even see him. It just hurt too much. Maybe she should change schools? But wait if it was over with him it shouldn't be too long before he left her school so it's not necessary. Ahhh… She was getting more and more depressed with every second while thinking about it._

_"Hime…"She heard Taro calling her so she stopped._

_ "Didn't I ask you not to call me that… At least not in public?" Misao asked. 'Well it wont take too long before he's not around and I wont need to remind him of it…' Misao sighed heavily "So what's the matter? What did you want?" She asked the young boy who stood in front of her._

_"I heard when you and Kyo-sama argued…I just wanted to tell you that he didn't really meant what he said…Kyo-sama was just having a hard time because of all of the problems that he didn't know how to solve…" little boy said with sad eyes "So please don't leave! Kyo-sama will miss you very much! We all will miss you very much! Kyo-sama didn't meant what he said so please hime, don't leave!" Taro said as he started crying. Misao was shocked. She never knew Kyo had a lot of problems, but it was true that he looked rather strange this few weeks._

_End of flashback_

Though she knew why he said it, he still didn't have to went all of his frustration on her. So she thought about something…She thought about a way to get revenge on him for hurting her that morning. She never was that kind of person, but she just couldn't help herself. Guys at school would confess their love for her quite often after she said that she broke up with her boyfriend and one of them over heard so thinking about a plan didn't take as long as she thought it will. Her plan was simple – find a guy who is willing to pretend to be her boyfriend and make Kyo jealous. She knew Kyo quite well so she knew it shouldn't take to long before he snapped. Misao could see that he was already jealous every time her 'boyfriend' hugged her or she laughed at his jokes, but it was already getting boring. Two weeks have passed since she and her fake boyfriend started going out, but Kyo still watched them from a far. _'Uhhh… I need to get up…I can't keep thinking about this while lying in bed…I'll be late for school if I don't get up quickly…'_ Misao thought as she left her comfortable bed.

She was the only one left at home her mother already left for work and her father was still on a research trip. She had all the house for herself so she turned up the radio who just happened to be playing her favorite song. She turned up volume so that she could still hear it while being in the kitchen and making herself a delicious breakfast. _'So what should I eat today…?'_ Misao thought, but just when she turned to look at the clock she understood she won't be able to eat something so, because she already was late… _'I'll just eat at school…'_ and with this thought she raised trough the door.

It was a surprise to see the guy who pretended to be her boyfriend in front of her house.

"What are you doing here? Did something happened?" she asked him but the guy didn't reply "You know we'll be late for school even more if you wont say anything and just stand there…" Misao said hoping to fasten their talk. And suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. It was the last thing she expected him to do. As they ended the kiss he softly whispered to her ear "Lets stop pretending. Even though this started as means to get your ex boyfriend jealous, but now that I came to know you I really think I love you…" she didn't know how to answer that so she just kept silent till he let her go.

"By the way, I think your ex just saw us, so even if you don't want to be in a relationship with me you'll at least have to thank me" he aid with a smirk on his face and walked away. Misao was still shocked, but she managed to move.

She was already terribly late for her first class and if she didn't get going she would be late for the second one as well. _'Wait…Did he say that Kyo saw this as well…?' _with that thought her face turned red _'No he was defiantly bluffing…Yeah defiantly bluffing…'_ . Just as she finished the sentence in her head somebody pulled her into a tight hug. She tried to struggle before she realized that it was Kyo and gave up. Anyway struggling in his embrace made her tired and she had no other choice.

"I'm sorry…"she was shocked how weak his voice sounded in her ears. Though it was intended as a soft whisper, but hearing his voice so weak made her worry "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say anything like that… It was very stressful month and I didn't want you to worry so I tried to suppers it and… I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you…" Misao replied while smiling to the fact that her plan worked perfectly well "In fact I never really was in love with that guy… It was just a little way to get revenge on you… I really was hurt when you said those words and thought it was really for real this time around, but…" just as she said those words he pulled her into a passionate kiss that ended just when they could no longer breathe

"So I think I'm a better kisser than that guy you just were with" Kyo said with smirk on his face and Misao almost resisted the need to roll her eyes at him

"Yeah" she did everything to stop herself from giggling, but just couldn't do it "You're better at kissing than him"

* * *

It was their firs date after that argument and she was late. And not just late few minutes but almost half an hour! It was all thanks to her poor luck. All she wanted to du was give Kyo a little present because it was their first date in so long and she just had to get stuck in queue! _'I'm already half way there just a bit further and I'm at the meeting place… Ohhh I just hope Kyo wont be very mad for me being so late… Though knowing him it's gonna get pretty bad when I get there'_ she thought nervously. She already was close to where they decided to meet, just across the street when her phone rang. It was Kyo who was phoning her so she intended just to say she was almost there when she saw a car coming in her direction. She was petrified and dropped her cellphone. The first car that was fastly closing in on her managed to doge her, but the one who was behind the first one hit her. All she could think was Kyo _'I didn't have enough time to say to him that I love him one last time'_ and just as the thought ended she heard someone screaming… It was painfully familiar… _'Ohhh it's me…'_ she understood and saw that Kyo was standing there horrified watching her. She smiled at the fact that the last thing she saw before her vision was taken over by the darkness was him. _'Even though he wont be able to feel me or see me I'll always be by his side… Always 'till forever ends…'_ were the last thing she thought before the death took her.


End file.
